


Rainbow Rumpus Feelings Jam

by sunbreaksdown



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Memo, Pesterlog, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbreaksdown/pseuds/sunbreaksdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.<br/>CGC: 1N MY D3F3NC3<br/>CGC: 1 W4S GO1NG FOR YOUR BUTT</p>
<p>(Rose, Kanaya, Vriska and Terezi talk things over the sensible way. Via the internet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Rumpus Feelings Jam

CURRENT tentacleTherapist [CTT] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board In which we deal with pertinent issues like the mature band of interspecies housemates that we are.

CTT: Initially, I though the board name "The blind leading the blind" was apt, but my incessant need to sabotage myself will have to go unfulfilled today.   
CTT: Which I'm certain Terezi will appreciate.  
CTT: Or failing that, will mourn the loss of a perfectly viable chance to remind us all how insensitive we can be.  
CTT: But onto the heart of the matter. After several days spent mulling things over, I've decided to set up a memo. We can take our time and think things through before garbled confessions slip from our mouths and broadcast our deepest, most primal desire to embarrass ourselves, using a twisted farce of the words that rattle in our brains and don't verbalise quite as eloquently once they reach our lips. It's the only way we're going to be able to communicate with one another.   
CTT: Ever since The Incident, Kanaya has found herself busier than ever. She spends upwards of 95% of her waking hours working her fingers bloody for the sake of fashion, unable to tear her eyes away from intricate stitch work.   
CTT: A statistic I complied from data found at the shallowest end of the bullshit pool, but with a 87% chance of being correct.  
CTT: Vriska has more irons in the fire than ever.  
CTT: How we haven't all burned to death in our sleep is a mystery not even Gl'bgolyb could fathom.  
CTT: And Terezi is...  
CTT: The same as she's always been, mostly. Although it would appear that she's decided to play the role of the deafblind with startling dedication.   
CTT: Kanaya, Vriska: you should have seen this coming.  
CTT: Terezi: we should have Seen this coming.  
CTT: To break things down:  
CTT: 1) Kanaya and Vriska's moirallegiance. I still don't claim to know everything about the nuances of troll romance, but Karkat assures me that NO, THEY SHOULDN'T BE COPULATING WITH THEIR EYES EVERY TIME THEY WIND UP SITTING OPPOSITE ONE ANOTHER AT THE DINNER TABLE.  
CTT: Verbatim.  
CTT: Supposedly the word "fucking" was far too overused, and couldn't properly convey the depths of his disgust.  
CTT: 2) Terezi's enthusiasm when it comes to Kanaya's feeding time.  
CTT: While I am well aware that one of the main reasons we chose to live together involved Kanaya needing constant access to a variety of walking juice boxes, Terezi's reactions to being fed upon are somewhat...  
CTT: Extreme.  
CTT: Even by her standards.  
CTT: 3) Vriska's endearingly hopeless hatecrush on me.  
CTT: Yes, Serket, we all know about it. And yes, we're equally as aware of the fact that it's simmered down into something a little more domestic.   
CTT: 4) Similarly, the wavering state of hatefriendship between Terezi and myself.  
CTT: Although she may have promised to remain pissed off at me from now into the depths of eternity tangled up in the Furthest Ring, it seems the cosmic soul-grudge that once pressed between the links of my spine like burning fingertips has faded, and we may well have entered in a realm whereby the hate has fully retreated and the friendship is threatening to evolve into something more.  
CTT: Lending to my theory that Vriska and Terezi have successfully managed to soften one another. But more to the point,  
CTT: I believe we need to lay down some ground rules.  
CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CGA: Rose  
CGA: No  
CGA: Why Are You Doing This  
CTT: It's about time somebody else spoke up. I'd hate to be accused of rambling.  
CTT: But I'm doing this because one of us has to step forward.  
CTT: None of this means I'm any less committed to you.   
CGA: That Isnt What Im Concerned About Rose  
CGA: Well That Isnt Entirely Accurate I Suppose I Am Concerned About That  
CGA: But On My List Of Current Concerns That Is Located Somewhere In The Middle  
CGA: I Am Less Concerned By That Specific Aspect Than I Am By This The Incident That Youve Made Reference To  
CGA: But Somewhat More Concerned By It Than I Am By What To Have For Dinner Tonight  
CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CAG: Pizza would 8e gr8, if you're taking suggestions.  
CTT: !  
CTT: Managed to leave your irons to heat up of their own accord, did you?  
CAG: Can it, Lalonde.  
CAG: I'm only here to say that I agree with Fussyfangs on this one! Nothing happened!  
CAG: There's no The Incident to talk a8out! If there was, you'd 8e a8le to come up with a 8etter title than that.  
CAG: 8ut as things stand, it's just........  
CAG: The Night That Nothing Weirdly Weird Happened At All So Why Are We Pretending That There's Something To Talk A8out In The First Place  
CTT: Inspired.  
CGA: Let Me Say How Much I Appreciate The Times That You Rally To Support My Cause Vriska  
CGA: As Few And Far Between As They Are  
CGA: Really Rose You Should Listen To Vriska In This Instance  
CGA: Its Not Something That I Would Regularly Recommend Doing But She Is Right In This Case  
CGA: Youre Simply Taking Things Out Of Context Imagining That There Was More To It Than There Was And As Such We Have Been Forced To Regard One Another With A Frosty Exterior And Averted Eyes  
CGA: And We Are Being Weaved Into One Of The Sub Par At The Very Best Plot Lines Of Your Human Soaps  
CGA: When Really  
CGA: Nothing Happened  
CTT: Agreed.  
CTT: If your definition of "nothing" involves what can only be described as a  
CTT: ...  
CTT: Cuddle pile.  
CTT: The only reason it stopped from getting taller was because the four of us were in it from the beginning.  
CAG: Oh my g8d! Jegus Lalonde, it was just a hug.  
CAG: Sorry to say, Kanaya, 8ut you can't 8e giving Lalonde the attention she o8viously craves if she's still getting off on one group hug that was like three days ago.  
CTT: It wasn't "just" a hug. We were horizontal.  
CAG: Get over it!!!!!!!!  
CTT: It was "just" a hug when we were sat on the sofa, drinking down the television's paltry entertainment offerings with our eyes and ears – and in one case, Terezi's tongue – and separated into our appropriate pairs.   
CTT: And it was no longer "just" a hug when both couples finally and seamlessly merged after hours fraught with more sexual tension than a room full of past and future Karkats.  
CTT: There was touching.  
CTT: Vriska, you had your arms around Kanaya.  
CTT: Terezi even reached out, taking hold of me by the wrist.  
CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CGC: 1N MY D3F3NC3  
CGC: 1 W4S GO1NG FOR YOUR BUTT  
CAG: Wh8t.  
CAG: Pyrope, you fucking traitor!  
CAG: I can't 8elieve you'd make a move on Lalonde while I was RIGHT THERE.  
CAG: W8.  
CAG: I can't 8elieve you'd make a move on Lalonde in the first place.  
CAG: >::::(  
CGC: OH VR1SK4  
CGC: MY H4NDS W3R3 ONLY FOR3C3D TO STR4Y TO D3L1C1OUS C4NT4LOUP3 RUMP B3C4US3  
CGC: YOUR SCR4WNY B3H1ND 1SNT 3NOUGH TO F1LL 4NYON3S N33DS  
CAG: Ughhhhhhhh!  
CAG banned herself from responding to memo.  
CGA: Well That Was Suitably Dramatic  
CGA: Rose What Were These Ground Rules You Mentioned Prior To This  
CTT: Finally coming around to my way of thinking?  
CGA: Hmm  
CGA: No Not Exactly But  
CGA: I Would Be Lying To Even Suggest That I Hadnt Noticed Anything Untoward Rippling Between Then Four Of Us Over These Past Few Human Years  
CGA: The Past Handful Of Human Months Have Been Especially Gruelling  
CGA: It Is As If Each Of Us Has Been Attempting To Communicate With The Other Three On One Specific Wave Length While Not Wanting The Others To Be Aware Of As Much Throughout Each Individual Bout Of Contact  
CGA: Of The Verbal Sorts I Hasten To Add  
CGA: But If We Are Indeed All Tuned In To This Frequency Then  
CGA: Actually This Metaphor Is Bound To Get Away From Me Sooner Rather Than Later  
CGA: I Suppose I Have Been Simultaneously Dealing With Both A Great Deal Of Guilt And Denial When It Comes To The Nature Of My Feelings  
CGA: Quadrants And Friendships Taking On New Forms That I Did Not Expect Them To  
CGA: More Than Anything I Did Not Wish To Hurt You Rose Because Never Did My Feelings For You Change  
CGA: Other Than To Strengthen But I Believe That Goes Without Saying  
CGA: But If What Youre Saying Is Correct  
CGA: And That This Has The Potential To Be Mutual From All Four Corners  
CGA: It Just Seems Like A Bit Of An Easy Solution To All Our Unspoken Problems Thats All  
CGC: M4RY4M ON3 D4Y YOU W1LL R34L1S3 TH4T YOU D3S3RV3 TO B3 H4PPY   
CGA: Theres Being Happy And Then Theres Being Greedy  
CTT: You aren't taking away from anyone else's happiness in going through with this, Kanaya.  
CGC: L3TS JUST H34R ROS3 OUT  
CTT: I was hoping we'd cycle back to the ground rules at some point.  
CAG unbanned herself from responding to memo.  
CAG: Why the fuck does Lalonde g8t to come up with the r8les?  
CAG banned herself from responding to memo.  
CTT: Because it's my house, and I let you stay here free of charge. And don't even expect you to clean up after yourself.  
CTT: But as for rules, I suppose the first one is simple:  
CTT: Nobody acts on anything until all parties have come to an agreement.  
CTT: Let's think on it for at least a week.

CTT closed memo.

CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board R41NBOW RUMPUS F33L1NGS J4M.

CGC: S1NC3 1 H4V3 SOM3HOW G41N3D TH3 R3PUT4T1ON OF B31NG P3RH4PS 4 L1TTL3 TOO UPFRONT 4BOUT TH3 GO1NGS ON 1NS1D3 OF MY TH1NK P4N  
CGC: 4ND TH3 G3N3R4L ST4T3 OF MY F33L1NGS  
CGC: WH1CH 1 4SSUR3 YOU ROS3 4R3 R1P3 FOR TH3 P1CK1NG 1N ON3 OF YOUR OV3RPR1C3D HUM4N PSYCHOLOGY S3SS1ONS  
CGC: 1 SUPPOS3 1 W1LL H4V3 TO ST3P UP F1RST!  
CGC: 4ND S4Y TH4T...  
CGC: 1 H4V3NT R34LLY B33N TH1NK1NG 4BOUT 1T 4T 4LL!  
CGC: HON3STLY YOU 4R3 4LL TH1NK1NG TOO H4RD 4BOUT TH1S  
CGC: TH1S 1S 4 M4TT3R OF 1NT3RSP3C13S MULT1P4RT3R4L LOV3 H3R3  
CGC: TH3R3 1S NOTH1NG TO TRY COMP4R1NG 1T 4G41NST, D1NGUS3S!  
CGC: 31TH3R W3 TRY GO1NG THROUGH W1TH 1T OR  
CGC: VR1SK4 4ND 1 MOV3 B4CK OUT  
CGC: TO 4VO1D 4NY FUTUR3 4WKW4RDN3SS  
CGC: CONS1D3R1NG TH4T 1N 4 ROUND4BOUT W4Y W3 H4V3 4LR34DY D1SH3D TH3 D1RT ON TH3 ST4T3 OF OUR F33L1NGS  
CGC: TH3Y 4R3 FLY1NG 3V3RYWH3R3  
CGC: SOM3ON3 1S GO1NG TO LOS3 4N 3Y3 1F W3 4R3 NOT C4R3FUL!  
CGC: H3H3  
CGC: 1T WOULD PROB4BLY B3 US3FUL 1F FUTUR3 T3R3Z1 COULD STOP BY W1TH 4DV1C3  
CGC: 3V3N THOUGH TH4T DO3SNT S33M TO B3 4 TH1NG TH4T WORKS 1N TH1S N3W UN1V3RS3 OF OURS  
CGC: HMM  
CGC: 1 SUPPOS3 TH4T MY M41N CONC3RN 1S  
CGC: HURT1NG VR1SK4 1N 4DM1TT1NG TO 4LL TH1S >:?  
CGC: S3RK3T DONT YOU D4R3 COM3 RUSH1NG 1N H3R3  
CGC: PROCL41M1NG TH4T YOU DO NOT H4V3 4NY F33L1NGS FOR M3 TO TR4MPL3 1NTO TH3 GROUND   
CGC: W3 4LL S4W WH4T H4PP3N3D F1V3 M1NUT3S 1NTO UP  
CGC: >:]  
CGC: 3V3N 1F MY F33L1NGS H4V3 FOUND TH3MS3LV3S TURN1NG 4 WOND3RFULLY SC4NDOLOUS SH4D3 OF CH3RRY R3D FOR BOTH M1SS L4LOND3 4ND M1SS M4RY4M 1F VR1SK4 1S NOT COMFORT4BL3 W1TH TH1S  
CGC: W3LL 1 4M 4LW4YS GO1NG TO GO W1TH H3R  
CGC: 1 DO NOT H4V3 4S MUCH TO LOS3 WH3N 1T COM3S TO TH3 TWO OF YOU PUT TOG3TH3R  
CGC: BUT VR1SK4 4ND 1 WORK3D H4RD TO G3T TO WH3R3 W3 4R3  
CGC: 1 4M SUR3 1T 1S TH3 S4M3 FOR BOTH OF YOU  
CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CAG: Hey.  
CGC: H1  
CAG: This is so weird!  
CAG: Lalonde dumps all this mum8o-jum8o about foursomes or some deranged crap like that on us, and all of a sudden you're talking a8out giving a shit a8out other people.  
CAG: Who aren't me!  
CAG: Your m8sprit!!!!!!!!  
CAG: And it's like........  
CAG: So what if I'm the same! That's to 8e expected, right? 8ecause everyone knows that Vriska Serket is a huuuuuuuuge fuck up who doesn't see the o8vious and only goes for the inappropri8! It's not like I ever would've 8othered to try anything with Fussyfangs.  
CAG: Or Lalonde.  
CAG: To 8e honest, I didn't think I stood a chance, hahahaha!  
CAG: Which is a8surd, 8ecause I'm Vriska Serket and Serkets are, without fail, always gr8!  
CAG: 8ut I suppose that's how it is. You and Kanaya and Lalonde all like each other and good f8r you I hope you all end up impaling each other on your horns.  
CAG: Fucking traitors! All of you!!!!!!!!  
CGC: VR1SK4  
CGC: W3 4R3 NOT 3XLUD1NG YOU!  
CGC: STOP RUSH1NG TO W4LLOW 1N YOUR OWN M1S3RY 4S 1F TH3 WORLD 1S OUT TO G3T YOU  
CGC: YOU KNOW W3LL 3NOUGH TH4T YOU 4R3 TH3 MOST 1MPORT4NT F4CTOR 1N TH1S TO M3  
CGC: >:|  
CGC: 4ND YOU PROB4BLY JUST W4NT3D TO M4K3 M3 TYP3 TH4T OUT  
CAG: Pro8a8ly, lol.  
CAG: 8ut I have 8een thinking a8out this! Even though you said we shouldn't 8e, which is the opposite of what everyone else is usually ram8ling on a8out.  
CAG: There have to 8e weirder ways for this to happen, right!  
CAG: I mean, look at us! Who even remem8ers how we 8ecame m8sprits????????   
CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CGA: I Do  
CGA: It Was An Exhausting Spectacle Stretching Upwards Of Two Human Years  
CGA: During Which Time You Both Flipped Between Red and Black More Times Than The Earth Sun Creates The Illusion Of Rising And Setting Due To The Way In Which This Planet Rotates Its Star Under The Massive Gravitational Pull Said Heavenly Body Possesses  
CGA: And Vriska Said Such Enlightening And Moving Things Along The Lines Of So Wh8t If She Killed Me We Can W8rk Through That  
CGA: !!!!!!!!  
CGA: And Terezi Would Bemoan That 1t W4s Just1f13d But Still F3lt B4d 3ven Though Vr1sk4 H4d To B3 Stopp3d   
CGA: And She Would Then Claim the Moral Higher Ground Despite Wanting To S4y Sorry  
CGA: In The End I Remember We All Attempted To Be Surprised When You Solved Your Problems By Pressing Your Faces Directly Together  
CGA: But By That Point We Were All Too Bored Of the Spectacle To Even Feign Interest  
CAG: Huh. What the hell kind of story is that to tell?  
CAG: Shit, I can't 8elieve I forgot this was an open memo!  
CAG: How would you like it, Fussyfangs? What if I started reminiscing over the time you and Lalonde finally got your collective act together and stopped 8ullshitting around!  
CAG: It 8egan ten human years ago, on an asteroid far, far away! I was dead at the time 8ut I still managed to get all the details.  
CGC banned CAG from responding to memo.  
CURRENT tentacleTherapist [CTT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CTT: Kanaya and I are eternally grateful, Terezi.  
CTT: And I'm glad you've been thinking about it. Or haven't been thinking about it, as you put it.  
CTT: But I think we should still wait the week out. Give our fellow non-seers a chance to grapple with their feelings.  
CGC: TH3Y W1LL COM3 4ROUND 3V3NTU4LLY >:]  
CGA: Im Still Here You Realise

CGC closed memo.

CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board Do We Even Need To Create New Boards For Every Topic.

CGA: I Suppose Its Time I Gave My Thoughts A Venue To Wander And Meander As They See Fit  
CGA: There Are Bound To Be Many Twists And Turns In What I Next Say Given The Complexity Of The Situation At Hand  
CGA: Two Pairs Of Matesprits Linked In Some Ways By Moirallegiance Former Hate Crushes And Wilting Hatefriendships Replaced By The Tendrils Of Human Friendship That We As Trolls Pretend We Are Only Susceptible To In The Form Of A Disease When Really We Have Longed To Call One Another Bro Since The Moment We Were Hatched  
CGA: Said Friendship However Is Nothing But A Ruse For Something More  
CGA: Urrrgh What Was I Trying To Get At   
CGA: In Order To Assure That My Opinion Was An Informed One I Tried Looking At This From A Human Perspective  
CGA: I Could Not Quite Explain This Through The Quadrants And So I Attempted To See If Human Romantic Entanglements Could Shed Some Light On The Situation At Hand  
CGA: Not That I Really Understand Them Despite How Long We Have Been On Earth  
CGA: The Initial Explanation I Received Stated That A Man And Woman Choosing To Commit To One Another And Happily Spending The Rest Of Their Days Together Was The Definition Of A Human Romantic Entanglement  
CGA: But That Is Far From The Truth  
CGA: Especially Considering That Neither Rose Or I Could Be Classed As A Male  
CGA: From My Exposure To Knowledge Of Various Sexualities That I Find As Fascinating And Useful As I Do Trivial And Confusing As Well As The Less Hmm  
CGA: Pristine Aspects  
CGA: Of Human Relationships I Can Only Conclude That They Simultaneously Encompass All Of The Quadrants And Yet None Of Them At The Same Time  
CGA: Although That Is Hardly Relevant Considering That We Are Trolls For The Most Part  
CGA: A Three To Four Ratio In Fact  
CGA: So Perhaps The Quadrants Are The Solution To Our Problems  
CGA: Rose Is My Matesprit Terezi Is Vriskas Matesprit I Am Vriskas Moirail  
CGA: Rose And Terezis Fizzled Out Hatefriendship Could Potentially Become Something Paler Than Any Spade  
CGA: Rose And Vriskas Inclination Towards Kismessitude Could Be Healthily Revived And Then  
CGA: Hm  
CGA: I Could Auspistice Between You Both   
CGA: Yes  
CGA: That  
CGA: Is Definitely A Thing I Could Do  
CURRENT tentacleTherapist [CTT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CTT: Easy, Kanaya.  
CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CGC: WH4T 4BOUT US  
CGC: >:?  
CGA: Pardon  
CGC: VR1SK4 4ND 1 4R3 M4T3SPR1TS  
CGC: 4S 4R3 YOU 4ND ROS3  
CGC: S331NG 4S YOU H4V3 YOUR F1NG3R 1N 4LL TH3 D3L1COUS B3RRY F1LL3D 34RTH P13S YOU 4R3 1N TH3 P4L3 W1TH VR1SK4  
CGC: FOR SOM3 R34SON YOU TH1NK M1SS C4NT4LOUP3 4ND 1 COULD DO TH3 S4M3  
GCG: H4H4H4H4H4  
CGC: WH1L3 VR1SK4 4ND ROS3 3NG4G3 1N H4T3SNOGS  
CGC: SO WH3R3 DO3S TH4T L34V3 US?  
CGA: Ummmm  
CGC: OTH3R TH4N M3 B31NG YOUR F4VOUR1T3 SN4CK  
CGC: OF COURS3  
CGC: >;]  
CGA: Terezi  
CGA: I  
CGA: This Isnt Going To Work In Quadrant Terms Is It  
CTT: Far from it. Either we stop looking for ways to justify our situation in terms that don't apply to us, as if our actions require a justification in the first place, and treat each other as equals in this potential relationship, or we forget all about this.  
CTT: I was a God of Light before I conquered puberty, an agent of the Noble Circle Of Horrorterrors for a grand total of around ten minutes, and my paradoxical mother-daughter is roughly the same age as I am. Kanaya, you're an undead alien who manages to stand in spite of the fact that your spine was eviscerated, and you require the blood of the living to thrive. Vriska, you're a fellow God of Light, equipped with fairy-wings, and you've died so many times now that the final figure is roughly on par with the number of eyes you've lost. And Terezi, I've caught you licking the underside of my shoes on more than one occasion.  
CTT: None of us are what either of our cultures would deem to be "normal," so I strongly recommend that we save ourselves a headache and cease attempting to conform to social norms that we've never actually been within a mile's radius of, regardless.  
CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CAG: Gr8 advice, Lalonde!  
CAG: "Stop giving a fuck."  
CAG: That is quality logic right there! Man, my horns are cracking from how clear this all is in my mind now! Once again, you have outshone us all with your far from sparing human intellect and proven for once and for all that those four years you spent in your human optional further educ8ion facility was 8oth time and money well spent.  
CAG: 8oy! I am completely 8lown away.  
CAG: 8ut 8ullshit aside, I have to say!  
CAG: I can't 8elieve you'd go to such lengths just 8ecause you want to fuck my think pan out.   
CGA banned CAG from responding to memo.  
CTT: Thank you.  
CGC: TH4NK YOU  
CGC: H3H  
CGC: 3V3N NOW 1 DO NOT KNOW HOW 1 PUT UP W1TH TH4T R1D1CULOUS SP1D3RTROLL  
CGC: OR WHY YOU TWO W4NT TO PUT UP W1TH HER FOR TH4T M4TT3R >:]  
CTT: While I'm certain I could find an adequate explanation in one of my heftier psychology texts, I don't care to seek it out.  
CGA: Vriska Will Come Around In Her Own Time I Guess  
CGA: I Hope  
CGC: OH?  
CTT: Then you've come around to our way of thinking?  
CGA: It Would Appear That This Memo Has Served Its Purpose

CGA closed memo.

CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board Oh my god, I can't 8elieve how dense you all are! XXXXD.

CAG: Heeeeeeeey losers!  
CAG: In order to properly appreci8 my disappointment in having to resort to calling you all that and how seriously I'm taking this, you're going to have to imagine me 8ringing up my thum8 and finger to my forehead in order to create the human "L" letter.  
CAG: 8ecause I know you can't all 8e amazing and psychic like me!  
CAG: 8ut man! Oh my god! I can't 8elieve the way you put each other through so much 8ullshit over the past week like that.   
CAG: This only goes to prove that Kanaya isn't always to 8e 8lamed for ram8ling. Terezi and Lalonde, you managed it for yourselves too. And just imagine if one of us hadn't 8een gracious enough to step in and get you to shut the hell up. lol, you'd pro8a8ly still 8e wrestling with your feelings right now.  
CAG: Changing your minds over and over, arguing with yourselves! Even though the past and future users can't get in here anymore.  
CAG: It would 8e just like in the Earth film The Little Mermaid – which is a complete rip-off of Troll Ariel, A Sea Dweller With 8lood Of The Highest Possi8le Shade On The Hemospectrum And Therefore The Next In Line To The Throne Of The Alternian Empire, Is More Curious Than Most Sea Dwellers A8out The State Of The Land And What Spoils Can 8e Found Upon It Such As Fire And Other Phenomena That Can Only Occur When It's Dry Out; One Day She Drifts Up To The Surface And Sets Her Eyes Upon A Land Dweller A8ord A Nautical Vessel And Instantly Feels Inclined To Draw Him Into The Flush Quadrant With Her; Only It Isn't As Scandalous As It Could 8e As He Is A High8lood Himself; So She Calls Upon The Services Of A Sea Witch Which Aren't Really A Thing 8ut All Movies Are Entitled To Poetic License, Insofar As It Doesn't Anger The Empress Or Any Other High-Ranking Meme8ers Of Society Who Then Decide That The Producers And Acting Crew Ought 8e Culled For Treason; Said Sea Witch Makes Her A Land Dweller With 8lood Of A Comparatively Unremarka8le Colour So That She Can Shirk Her Responsi8ilities And 8e With Her High8lood, In Exchange For Her Voice; Predicta8ly, Things Do Not Go As Smoothly As They Could When She Finds Herself Una8le To Communic8; And After Several Comical Mishaps Mostly Involving Troll Ariel Not Knowing How To Use Even 8asic Tools Of The Land The Former Heiress Discovers That The High8lood Already Has A M8sprit And Thus Slowly 8urns 8lack For Him; There Is Also An Inexplica8ly Talking Cuttlefish And Some Manner Of Chirp8east To Help Narr8 The Tale While The Heroine Is Mute, 8y the way.  
CAG: You know, when human Ariel is lying on that dum8 rock underwater, pulling the petals off the sea plant, going "he loves me, he loves me not!"  
CAG: Watching this has 8een just like that! You are all pathetic and I can't 8elieve you're trying to court me.  
CAG: (Ugh, Feferi is going to pay for making me watch that stupid movie with her.)  
CAG: (Twice.)  
CAG: Dammit! Now I'm getting as off-topic as the rest of you.  
CAG: Not that it's really "getting off-topic" when I know exactly where I'm going with this. It's more keeping you all in suspense........  
CAG: Anyway, while you all floundered and tried to work out what we were going to do with a situ8ion that was easily solved to suit all four of us, I already had my answer!  
CAG: OF COURSE I was going to go through with it.  
CAG: I was just w8ing to get in the last word like always, 8ecause I couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch you prove yourselves to 8e spectacularly emotionally retarded. 8oy, what a show it was!  
CAG: I've got to admit though, I was starting to get antsy! I thought you might 8ack out, 8ecause you o8viously can't do shit without my guidance.  
CAG: So now you know. >::::)  
CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CGC: UH  
CURRENT tentacleTherapist [CTT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CTT: Um.  
CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CGA: Oh  
CAG: That's right! Even 8efore Lalonde 8rought this up, I knew how it was going to end!  
CGC: OH  
CGC: D1D YOU  
CGC: D1D YOU R34LLY  
CAG:........ d8n't.  
CGC: 1S TH4T WHY YOU SP3NT N1GHT 4FT3R N1GHT  
CGC: HUDDL3D UP BY MY S1D3  
CGC: 4RMS 4ROUND M3  
CGC: MURMUR1NG TH4T YOU D1DNT KNOW WH4T TO DO  
CGC: TH4T YOU W3R3 WORR13D 4BOUT HOW TH1S WOULD CH4NG3 TH1NGS  
CAG: Fuuuuuuuuck.  
CAG banned CGC from responding to memo.  
CTT: Really now, Serket?  
CAG banned CTT from responding to memo.  
CGA: Vriska You Know I Am Here If You Ever Wish To Discuss These Matters  
CAG banned CGA from responding to memo.  
CAG banned herself from responding to memo.  
CAG unbanned herself from responding to memo.  
CAG: St8pid lousy g8ddamn........   
CAG: M8sprits????????

CAG closed memo.

CURRENT tentacleTherapist [CTT] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board A friendly reminder.

CTT: As the board name indicates, this is nothing beyond a friendly reminder to the fang-wielding, horn-equipped three of you.  
CTT: "Friday Night Bonding" is in no way synonymous with "Let's Take It Upon Ourselves To Become Intimately Familiar With Human Anatomy, All In One Sitting, All At The Same Time."  
CTT: Terezi, Vriska, I expected your curiosity to lead you down such paths.   
CTT: But Kanaya?  
CTT: Kanaya, the very literal light of my life, I expected better from you. You're already better acquainted with every slight nuance that differs between humans and trolls than most, and yet you allowed yourself to be caught up in the moment.   
CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CAG: Woooooooow!  
CAG: Someone can't deal with not 8eing in control all the time. ::::)  
CTT banned CAG from responding to memo.  
CGC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3  
CTT banned CGC from responding to memo.  
CTT: And preemptively,  
CTT banned CGA from responding to memo.

CTT closed memo.

CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board Fuck you all and y8ur friendly reminders!!!!!!!!.

CAG: As the 8oard name indic8s, 8ecause I'm not full of passive-aggressive 8ullshit like Lalonde, this is me TELLING you what you can and can't do!  
CAG: "Saturday Night Movies" does not mean "Let's all gang up on Serket 8ecause we're so jealous of her godly wings that we need to examine each and every part of them and see how she reacts!"  
CAG: Pyrope, you already KNOW what that does.   
CAG: Lalonde and Maryam........  
CAG: Shame on you!!!!!!!!  
CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CGA: So Does This Mean Youre Going To Sulk In Your Room All Day  
CURRENT tentacleTherapist [CTT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CTT: You can't retroactively claim control long hours after the fact by berating us.  
CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CGC: 1 TR13D TO T3LL TH3M WH4T 1T D1D TO YOU  
CGC: BUT TH3Y W4NT3D TO S33 FOR TH3MS3LV3S  
CAG banned herself from responding to memo.  
CGC: >:?  
CGA: Oh Dear  
CGA: Did We Break Her  
CTT: Again?  
CAG unbanned herself from responding to memo.  
CAG: Hrrgggggggghh.

CAG closed memo.

CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board In Line With The Various Reminders Of Various Degrees Of Politeness Recently Posted.

CGA: I Would Like To Remind You All That While I Do Indeed Consume Blood On A Regular Basis I Do It As A Necessity  
CGA: In The Same Way That You Consume Water And Food Etc  
CGA: Therefore I Would Like To Request That The Three Of You Do Not Band Together In Order To Make It Errr  
CGA: Ummm  
CGA: What I Am Trying To Say Is That You Dont Need To Be Quite As  
CGA: Enthusiastic  
CGA: About It Each Time I Sink My Fangs Into Somebodys Throat  
CURRENT tentacleTherapist [CTT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CTT: Of course, how foolish of us.  
CTT: There's absolutely nothing sexual about the act of allowing your breath to linger over a lover's warm neck, before sinking your fangs in, thus penetrating them in order to exchange bodily fluids and sate a deep-seated hunger that only grows more intense with time.  
CGA banned CTT from responding to memo.  
CGA: This Isnt A Matter Up For Debate  
CGA: I Simply Wished To Publish This Information  
CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CAG: Is you next dum8 post that I 8arely even skim over going to 8e called "Why Its Ok To Sit And Watch Sometimes"????????   
CGA banned CAG from responding to memo.  
CGA: Im Not Fucking Around Here  
CGA: Whos Next  
CGA: Terezi  
CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CGC: >:O  
CGC: 1 KNOW WH3N TO K33P MY MOUTH SHUT  
CGA: Good 

CGA closed memo.

CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board R41NBOW RUMPUS "F33L1NGS" J4M >;].

CGC: OK4Y 1 H4V3 4 S3R1OUS BON3 TO P1CK W1TH YOU 4LL  
CGC: 4ND TH3R3 W1LL B3 NO SH1FT1NG TH3 BL4M3 ONTO 34CH OTH3R!  
CGC: L3T TH1S B3 KNOWN 4S TH3 C4S3 OF S3RK3T L4LOND3 4ND M4RY4M T4K1NG 1T UPON TH3MS3LV3S TO D3C1D3 TH4T  
CGC: "TU3SD4Y BRUNCH" 4CTU4LLY M34NS  
CGC: "W3 4R3 T1R3D OF TH3 AW3 1NSP1R1NG T3R3Z1 L1CK1NG 3V3RYTH1NG W3 HOLD D34R 4ND THUS H4V3 D3C1D3D TO G1V3 H3R 4 L1F3 4LT3R1NG T4ST3 OF H3R OWN D3L1C1OUS M3D1C1N3"  
CGC: W3LL  
CGC: *W3LL*  
CGC: TH3 GOOD 4ND F41R JUDG3 PYROP3 RUL3S TH4T YOU 4R3 4LL  
CGC: 4DOR4BLY TW1ST3D >:]  
CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CGA: I Am Glad To Hear That Things Are Finally To Everyones Liking  
CURRENT tentacleTherapist [CTT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CTT: Wonderful.  
CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CAG: I am fiiiiiiiine with taking all the "8lame." >:::;)  
CGC banned CAG from responding to memo.  
CGC: WHOOPS  
CGC unbanned CAG from responding to memo.  
CAG: Hey!!!!!!!!  
CGC: FORC3 OF H4B1T  
CGC: <3  
CAG: ........  
CAG: <33333333  
CTT: <3  
CGA: Ditto


End file.
